fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Fast
Fast & Furious 6 also identified as simply just Furious 6, is the sixth installment of The Fast and the Furious series. Paul Walker, Vin Diesel, Chris Bridges, Michelle Rodriguez, Jordana Brewster, Tyrese Gibson, and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson will all reprise their previous roles. Synopsis Following their successful Rio heist, Dominic Toretto and his crew of professional criminals have retired around the world: Dominic lives with Elena; his sister Mia lives with Brian O'Conner and their son, Jack; Gisele and Han have moved to Hong Kong; and Roman and Tej live in luxury. Diplomatic Security Service (DSS) agent Luke Hobbs and his partner Riley investigate the destruction of a Russian military convoy by former British Special Forces soldier Owen Shaw and his crew. Hobbs tracks down Dominic and persuades him to help take down Shaw after showing him a recent photo of Letty Ortiz, Dominic's former girlfriend, whom he thought was dead. Dominic gathers his crew together and they accept the mission in exchange for full amnesty for their past crimes, which will allow them to return home to the United States; Mia and Elena remain with Jack. One of Shaw's henchmen leads the crew to Shaw's hideout, but it is revealed to be a trap intended to distract the crew and police while Shaw's crew performs a heist elsewhere. Shaw flees by car, detonating his hideout behind him and disabling most of the police, leaving Dominic, Brian, Tej, Han, Gisele, Hobbs and Riley to pursue him. Letty arrives to help Shaw, and shoots Dominic without hesitation before escaping. Back at their headquarters, Hobbs tells Dominic's crew that Shaw is stealing components to create a Nightshade device which can disable power in an entire region; he intends to sell it to the highest bidder. Meanwhile, Shaw's investigation into the opposing crew reveals Letty's relationship with Dominic, but she is revealed to be suffering from amnesia. Dominic's crew investigates a Shaw subordinate who reveals Shaw's connection to Arturo Braga, a drug lord imprisoned by Brian. Brian returns to the United States as a prisoner to gain access to Braga, who discloses how Letty survived the explosion that was thought to have killed her; Shaw attempted to finish her off but after learning of her amnesia, he took her in. Aided by a former ally in the FBI, Brian is released from prison. In London, Dominic challenges Letty in a street racing competition, and afterwards returns her necklace he had kept. Tej tracks Shaw's next attack to a NATO Spanish military base. His crew assault a military convoy carrying a computer chip to complete the Nightshade device. Dominic's crew interfere, destroying the convoy while Shaw, accompanied by Letty, commandeers a tank and begins destroying cars along the highway. Brian and Roman manage to flip the tank; Letty is thrown from the tank and Dominic risks his life to save her from falling to her death. Shaw and his men are captured, but he reveals that he has kidnapped Mia. The crew are forced to release Shaw, and Riley (revealed to be working for Shaw) leaves with him; Letty chooses to remain with Dom. Shaw and his crew board a large aircraft while it is in motion on a runway as Dominic's crew gives chase. Dominic, Letty, Brian, and Hobbs board the craft; Brian rescues Mia and they escape using a car onboard. The plane attempts to take off but is held down by excess weight as Han, Gisele, Roman, Tej, Brian, and Mia tether the plane to their vehicles. Gisele sacrifices herself to save Han from one of Shaw's henchmen. Letty kills Riley and both she and Hobbs leap to safety, but Dominic pursues Shaw and the computer chip. Shaw is thrown from the plane as it crashes into the ground; Dom drives one of the remaining cars through the nose of the exploding plane and reunites with his crew, giving the chip to Hobbs to secure their amnesty. In the aftermath, Dominic and his team return to the United States. Hobbs and Elena (now working with Hobbs) arrive to confirm the crew are free; Elena accepts Dominic has chosen Letty over her. As Dominic's crew gather to share a meal, Dominic asks Letty if the gathering feels familiar; she answers no, but that it feels like home. A post credits scene shows a fixed scene from The Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift. Ian Shaw's Mercedes Benz intentionally collided at Han's car because he wanted to send a message to Dominic for avenging his brother. Production on this upcoming film Diesel confirmed in the February of the year 2010 that a sixth movie would be created and producer Neal H. Moritz announced in the January of the year 2011: "In Vin and my mind we already know what the sixth movie is, we’ve already been talking about it. Vin and I have had numerous conversations about what that might be. And we’re starting to get serious about it right now. We just finished Five like 4 or 5 weeks ago and we just needed a break, and now we’re gonna start focusing on that." It has also confirmed that Universal intended to transform the series from street-racing action into a series of heist films with car chases in the vein of The Italian Job (1969) and The French Connection (1971), with Fast Five as the transitional movie. Universal chairman Adam Fogelson said: "The question putting Fast Five and Fast Six together for us was: Can we take it out of being a pure car culture movie and into being a true action franchise in the spirit of those great heist films made 10 or 15 years ago?" He also said that the racing aspect had put a "ceiling" on the number of people willing to see films in the series, and that, by turning it into a series where car driving ability is just one aspect of the film, he hoped to increase the series' audience. Filming had also officially started in both the United Kingdom and Germany in the year 2012 on July 30 and ended production on December 17. Cast Main Cast *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto *Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner *Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz *Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto *Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs *Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce *Chris Bridges as Tej Parker *Sung Kang as Han Seoul-Oh *Gal Gadot as Gisele Harabo *Elsa Pataky as Elena Neves *Gina Carano as Riley *Luke Evans as Owen Shaw Supporting Cast *Joe Taslim as Jah *John Ortiz as Arturo Braga *Benjamin Davies as Adolfson *Clara Paget as Vegh *Kim Kold as Klaus *Rita Ora as Racer *Jason Statham as Ian Shaw Posters Fast Furious 6 Teaser Ing.jpg Image004.jpg fast-furious-6-poster-walker-570x902.jpg fast_and_furious_6___poster_by_kristaps_design-d5skoo0.png Photos Vin3.jpg|Paul Walker in Fast 6 Protagonist team-FF6.jpg|The team of protagonists for the film 2418-D008-00108-jpg_210813.jpg 2418-D012-00084RV2-jpg_210813.jpg 2418-D015-00002-jpg_210813.jpg 2418-D015-00058R-jpg_210813.jpg 2418-D021-00291R-jpg_210813.jpg 2418-D024-00249R-jpg_210816.jpg 2418-D060-00081-jpg_210816.jpg 2418-D063-00198-0225RV2-COMP-jpg_210817.jpg 2418-D073-00102-jpg_210817.jpg 2418-DN-TNK-4795-V034-1001-jpg_210819.jpg fastandfurious6-diesel-musclecar-garage-full.jpg movies_fast_and_furious_6_still_1.jpg hgtyt.jpg Elsa-Pataky-and-Vin-Diesel-in-Fast-and-Furious-6-585x389.jpg Sequel Universal Pictures has announced there will be 7th installment of the franchise but wouldn't be filmed until after production of Fast 6 has been completed. However, both the 6th and 7th film wouldn't be filmed together due to changes of weather in the areas Universal intended to produce them in. On March 31, Diesel hinted that a seventh instalment in the series will begin shooting this summer. Diesel wrote on Facebook "There was an early screening in LA this week of Fast 6. The crowd reaction was surreal... and their demand for the continuation was powerful... "It's remarkable to think I first embodied this character in 1999... and the evolution continues. "P.s. Filming begins this summer in LA, where it all started... talk about a studio in sync with the audience." On April 4, Justin Lin announced that he won't return to direct the seventh film. James Wan has been announced as the sequel's director. James Wan was announced as the sequel's director, with Moritz returning to produce and Morgan returning to write the script, his fifth in the series. Diesel and Walker were also confirmed to return to star. Johnson said that if Universal pursued the accelerated development of a seventh film, he would be unable to participate due to scheduling conflicts with filming on Hercules. On April 16, 2013, Diesel announced that the sequel would be released on July 11, 2014, with production scheduled to begin in August 2013. Trivia *Several hero cars for the new film are being procured from California-based Lucra Cars. *Rihanna was rumored for a role. *Jason Statham and David Tennant were at different points considered to play the film's antagonist before Luke Evans signed on. *An early leaked version of the Super Bowl TV spot showed the title "Furious 6" as the title of the film. The later released teaser poster and TV spot showed the final title of the film. *This is probably the last film Justin Lin will be directing, as he will not be directing the seventh film. *The running time of this film is 130 minutes (2 hours and 10 minutes) making it the equal longest Fast and Furious movie in the series. *This movie have related mobile games on both iphone and android.The game's name is "Fast & Furious 6 :The game" Video File:Fast & Furious 6 - "We Own It" Live Performance|"We Own It" Live Performance FIle:Fast and Furious 6 - Vin Diesel & Michelle Rodriguez Interview|Vin Diesel & Michelle Rodriguez Interview File:Fast and Furious 6 - US Premiere Sizzle|US Premiere Sizzle File:Fast and Furious 6 - Breathe Spot|Breathe Spot File:Fast and Furious 6 - Freedom Spot|Freedom Spot File:Fast and Furious 6 - Extended First Look|Extended first look File:Fast and Furious Theatrical Trailer|Theatrical Trailer File:Fast and Furious Theatrical Trailer 2|Theatrical Trailer 2 File:"Fast & Furious 6" Super Bowl Game Day Trailer Official 1080 HD|Super Bowl Sneak Peek File:Fast & Furious 6 - Trailer|Movie Trailer File:Fast And Furious 6 Featurette - A Look Inside|Featurette - A look inside File:Fast And Furious 6 Featurette- The Flip Car|The Flip Car File:Fast & Furious 6 Clip - Brian Rescues Roman |Brian Rescues Roman File:Fast & Furious 6 Clip - Shaw Threatens Dom's Family|Shaw Threatens Dom's Family File:Fast & Furious 6 Clip - Dom & Letty Race Through London|Dom & Letty Race Through London File:Fast & Furious 6 Clip - Tej and Roman Face off|Tej and Roman Face off File:Fast & Furious 6 Clip - Letty and Riley Fight|Letty and Riley Fight File:Fast & Furious 6 Clip - Roman & Han|Roman & Han File:Fast & Furious 6 Clip - Gisele & Ryan|Gisele & Ryan File:Fast & Furious 6 Clip - Mia & Brian|Mia & Brian File:Fast & Furious 6 Clip - Hobbs & Dobbs|Hobbs & Dobbs Category:Films